I Like You, You Like Her I Like You, You Like Him
by Riichi-chan
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to the Pokemon Company. :D The story revolves around the main heroes of Pokemon Black and White and Pokemon Black and White 2 characters and their love stories. I plan this story to be a ship between NxRosa (Mei), NxTouka (Hilda), and MeixTetsu (RosaxCurtis/Christoph).


Characters:

Mei - Rosa

Tetsu - Curtis/Christoph

Touko - Hilda

Kyouhei - Nate

Hyu - Hyu

* * *

One year ago, Mei started her journey as a pokemon trainer without knowing the obstacles she had to face to get to her dream of becoming the strongest trainer in the world. During her journey, she encountered Team Plasma trying to dominate the world once again by using the legendary pokemon, Kyurem. She still remembered that day she came close to becoming frozen solid. If N hadn't come to her rescue, she probably wouldn't be the Champion right now. She owed him her life, she had the chance to thank him when they met at Victory Road but her mind was still in shock and all she could do was listen to N and accept his gift. But now that everything has calmed down and that she can finally go around Unova wherever she likes, she decided to find N.

_"Mom, I'm going out!"_ said Mei as she ran to the door.

_"Wait!"_ her mom called.

_"Yeah?"_ she replied.

_"Where are you going? I haven't finished packing your lunch yet."_ said her mom.

_"Oh don't worry about it. I'm just going to look for a friend."_ she said.

_"Okay, well be careful dear."_ her mom said worriedly.

_"I will."_ she said and gave her mom a smile.

As she went out the door, her friend Hyu and his sister were heading towards her. They came to congratulate her victory and tell her about the weird dream Hyu's sister had been having.

_"In my dream, Zoroark was calling you. It was somewhere in the Victory Road."_ said Hyu's little sister.

_"I think it's important, you should go check it out."_ Hyu added.

Mei nodded her head in agreement and called out her pokemon to fly her over to Victory Road. She loved flying with her pokemon. To her, being up in the sky was always peaceful. When they finally reached Victory Road, Mei saw Zoroark standing by an entrance. She had her pokemon land to where Zoroark was standing and called it back to its poke ball. Zoroark walked before Mei as if telling her to follow. So, she followed Zoroark until they came to a castle entrance. The castle looked old but it was huge. Mei was amazed with the castle and didn't realize where she was going. To think that right now, she was standing at the very castle where the heroine stood to fight for the whole world. Unknowingly, She bumped into someone thinking it was Zoroark, but it wasn't. It turned out to be the friend she was looking for. It was N.

_"So you came."_ said N in a calm voice.

_"I found you."_ said Mei._ "I wanted to thank you. For saving my life when Ghetsis tried to freeze me with Kyurem's power."_ she continued.

_"I was only doing the right thing. I have no idea where Ghetsis is now, but I hope he's realized the trouble he caused us all."_ said N.

_"I'm sure he won't be bothering us now."_ said Mei.

_"That I'm certain."_ said N and gave Mei a smile.

N guided Mei towards the north of the castle to where the throne room is located. In there, Zekrom was waiting for them. When they entered the room, one of Mei's poke balls were shaking as if it wanted to get out. Mei called out the pokemon, and to N's and Zekrom's surprise it was Reshiram.

_"You. How? Where? When?"_ asked N in confusion and interest.

_"Eight months ago, after I defeated Elesa for my fourth gym badge. I had a dream, like a memory linking me to what happened 2 years ago. In that dream I saw her, the White Heroine. She asked me what my goals were, and when I told her she said she could see herself in me. In the dream, she gave me a poke ball and told me to take care of it. I woke up confused as to why I dreamt such a scenario. Then I saw the poke ball on my desk. I had a feeling it was related to that dream, so I went somewhere isolated. When I called out the pokemon, it was Reshiram standing before me."_ explained Mei.

_"Touko…"_ whispered N. _"Did she say where she was going and why she gave Reshiram to you?"_ asked N curiously.

_"All she said was to take care of Reshiram and that I would need it more than she will."_ said Mei.

_"That Touko.. I can never understand her. It also explains why Zekrom wasn't as troubled as it was before because it felt Reshiram's presence close by."_ said N coming to a conclusion.

_"What is she like? Touko?"_ Mei asked curiously

_"She was like you. Brave, High Spirited, Strong, Kind, Caring… She was amazing."_ said N not realizing his smile when he described her.

_"You must like her a lot."_ said Mei.

_"I have high respect for her."_ said N.

Mei smiled at N and he smiled back. It was silent for a while besides the sound coming from outside. Mei looked outside and it was getting dark. She didn't plan to stay that long and the conversation with N made her forgot what time it was. She excused herself for a fresh air and to call her mom that she'd be home late. It was chilly out, you could tell that winter was coming. Mei grabbed her Xtransceiver and called her mom. After filling her mom in, she went back inside and N was nowhere to be found.

_"N~! N~?"_ she called but there was no answer.

She walked around more in the castle and found a picture on the ground. It was a picture of both N and Touko in a Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City. Only it was a candid picture of them.

_"Mei? Where are you?"_ N called.

Mei dropped the picture and ran towards N's voice.

_"Hey. Where did you go?"_ asked Mei.

_"I… it's nothing important."_ N said.

_"So.. Do you like Ferris wheels?"_ asked Mei.

_"Actually, I do. I was about to ask you…If you wanted to ride one with me."_ said N.

Mei smiled brightly and nodded yes to N. Unfortunately, she had to go home so they would have to set it on a later date. She told N that she enjoyed his company and that she was glad to see him. N understood and walked her out the castle. Mei called out Reshiram and they flew back to Aspertia City.

** -NEXT DAY-**

It was a bright and sunny day in Aspertia. Aspertia is usually busy in the mornings, a lot of people walking around and kids heading to school. Mei woke up from the light beaming at her face and from Keldeo sleeping on her leg, which is now causing her leg to sleep. She walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth when her Xtransceiver rang.

_"Hi! Mei it's me, Tetsu. I was wondering what you're doing today?"_ said Tetsu over the Xtransceiver.

_"I have nothing planned. Did you randomly get a free day today?"_ Mei asked teasingly since Tetsu was always busy with work.

_"Kinda. I'm staying at Driftveil City right now and we could meet up at Nimbasa City or here is fine. I really want to see you today."_ Tetsu said excitedly.

_"Haha.. Fine~ we can meet in Driftveil City and figure out what we wanna do from there. I'll see you in a couple hours."_ Mei said happily.

Mei and Tetsu had been exchanging calls every now and then, because of this they got closer. But Tetsu was always busy though and barely had free time to meet up. So when he can, he makes sure he can be with Mei. A few hours later, Mei arrived in Driftveil City and Elesa who happened to see her land walked over for a chat.

_"Hey Champion!"_ Elesa greeted.

_"Hey Elesa. How's everything?"_ said Mei. It's been a while since she saw the gym leader.

_"I'm on my way to PWT. I have no trainer scheduled for a gym battle today and I had a free time. Are you coming to PWT as well?"_ said Elesa.

_"Oh no. I'm meeting up a friend."_ said Mei while looking around.

Elesa smiled and winked at her. _"Have fun with your 'friend!' "_ she said and headed towards the entrance of PWT.

After Elesa walked away, Mei saw Tetsu walking towards her. Tetsu gave Mei a huge smile and a hug. Mei blushed madly when Tetsu hugged her. It wasn't because of them hugging but was because of WHERE they were hugging. People around them were already whispering. Maybe they already realized who Tetsu was. Tetsu pulled away and smiled at Mei telling her to relax. He took her hand and they walked towards Driftveil Bridge.

_"Let's have a picnic today!"_ Tetsu said out of the blue.

_"That sounds fun but where?"_ Mei asked.

_"Well we could go to Route 14 by the waterfalls. If we go up the falls there won't be a lot of people who will bother us."_ Tetsu suggested.

_"That's fine with me."_ Mei said happily.

Mei called out Reshiram and both of them climbed on its back. Mei asked Reshiram to fly to Route 14 and Reshiram nodded obediently. Mei was surprised Reshiram didn't get pissed with Tetsu on its back. Normally, Reshiram didn't let other people besides her get close. Tetsu set up the picnic area and they both took out their pokemons so they could get some fresh air. Reshiram and Keldeo stayed close. Although, Keldeo looked like it was debating if it should swim in the water or not.

_"All your pokemons look so strong. But that's to be expected for someone like you right? I mean being Champion and all."_ said Tetsu amazed by what he sees.

_"I try my best to train them, so they get stronger. That's why I didn't stay in the pokemon league. I believe that if I wanted to get stronger I'd have to travel the world and meet new people."_ said Mei while watching her pokemons have fun.

_"I see where you're coming from."_ Tetsu said understandingly.

_"Your pokemons seem strong too. You might be the Pokemon Idol but I'm sure you've train your pokemons too."_ Mei said as she smiled and looked at Tetsu's eyes.

Tetsu blushed madly because for the first time today, he had a moment with Mei alone and now Mei is looking at him._ "Should we have a friendly battle?"_ Tetsu asked confidently trying to hide his happiness and excitement.

_"Your confidence is cute."_ Mei teased.

_"Bring it on, Champ."_ Tetsu teased back

Both trainers called forth their pokemons. Tetsu had Donphan on his side and Mei had Dragonite. Both pokemons stood their ground waiting for their trainers to give their command.

_"You know I have the advantage here, Tennnma"_ Mei tease again by calling Tetsu his screen name.

_"You know Mei… I like the challenge."_ Tetsu replied confidently.

_"Dragonite, use Aqua tail!"_ Mei commanded.

_"Donphan, Dig real quick!"_ Tetsu commanded.

Dragonite's attack missed and Donphan suddenly appeared under Dragonite. Donphan was able to hit Dragonite but Dragonite was also able to fly away before Donphan made real damage. The battle continued on with both trainers having fun. Until they were interrupted by a special guest.

_"Mei! I wasn't expecting to see you here."_ said Hyu while getting off his pokemons back

_"Heeeeeeeey! I didn't know there was a party here!"_ said Kyouhei behind Hyu

Mei stood in front of Tetsu with her hands on her waste. Obviously, she wasn't happy with this interruption. _"What are you guys doing here?"_ she asked impatiently.

_"Exploring! Then we heard the sounds coming from here and figured we should check it out."_ explained Hyu.

_"Who's this?"_ asked Kyouhei looking at Tetsu.

Hyu smiled his deviant smile _"Oh no. NO WAY! Is this… a -"_ he teased.

_"Keldeo, Surf!"_ Mei commanded her pokemon

Keldeo summoned a wave of water strong enough to cast Kyouhei and Hyu away from the area. In a distance you can hear Kyouhei and Hyu happily chanting _"Mei is on a date."_

_"Some lively friends you've got there."_ said Tetsu amazed at what he just witnessed.

_"Yeah they're a happy bunch. They're my childhood friends. I think I know why they were here though. Sinnoh League champion, Cynthia is currently staying in the villa close by and Hyu is a big fan."_ Mei explained.

_"Oh that's neat. I've met her before when I traveled to Sinnoh and she was really pretty. She was nice to let us interview her."_ said Tetsu

The two ended the conversation with a smile and as they looked over the horizon the sun was already setting.

_"I had a great time today."_ said Tetsu

_"I did too. I'm glad you called."_ said Mei

_"Next time we'll do something different~"_ Tetsu said cheerfully. He took Mei's hand and kissed it gently.

Mei blushed so much that she didn't want Tetsu to see her but that it was too late because he already did and you could tell from his reaction that he was satisfied with how Mei reacted. They both walked back to Black City and went their separate ways from there. Mei called out Reshiram and they flew in the vast sky. Mei couldn't stop thinking about Tetsu. She knows she definitely likes him but then, there's N. She knows N has feelings for Touko but for some reason, she was still attracted to N.

**-MEANWHILE AT N'S CASTLE-**

N walked over this old playroom and saw the picture on the ground. It was the same picture Mei saw when she came over. N held the photo in his hands like it was the most important thing to him. Across from him was a mirror and he could see his lonely reflection. He looked up the ceiling, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_"I miss you, Touka…" He finally said it._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
